Break the Curse
by creativitykafune
Summary: TxY DxTxD or RxDxR TxK Daisuke Niwa and his alter ego Dark is sent to the world of Fruits Basket what he will find is a terrible curse of the Zodiacs. Why is he doing there? Is he to help the Sohma Family and Tohru Honda to break the curse?
1. Sent to another Demension

**creativitykafune:** **_Hiya guys! This story is a story that I had found in my journals that I've written a long time ago and only one chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy my story._

* * *

**

**Break the Curse**

**Chapter 1**

_**Sent to another Dimension

* * *

**_

"Daisuke Niwa? The Theif, Phantom Dark?" A woman's voice asked. "Why do you think of him Mikagei?"

"Well my Lady Hitomi, Daisuke has the ability to help these people break their curse with the girl Tohru Honda. Don't you think so?" Mikagei asked.

Mikagei only wore a black cloak and his hair was dark green as his eyes were blood red.

Lady Hitomi wore a plain white dress embroidered with white roses and she also wore a half jacket length and had two slits in the back, her hair was Pure blonde and her eyes were amber brown.

The two were at a palace and they were in the throne room. Lady Hitomi sat on a royal chair throne while Mikagei stood ten paces away from her.

"Yes, Daisuke I do think of it as well, he may have the chance to break the curse. When this Zodiac curse is gone, they are happy with it and overjoyed." Lady Hitomi thought.

"I agree, these people called the Sohma's have been living with secret ness except one person only knows and that's Tohru and if Daisuke, Dark, and Tohru break the curse, they'll be happier like you said and maybe they might have some more help than that as well." Mikagei said.

"Okay Mikagei, you will be watching them for me from hiding so I can know what's happening." Lady Hitomi commanded.

"Yes my Lady." Mikagei bowed and then right behind him was a portal and he went through.

Hitomi sighed and walked foreward, and then she chanted a spell;

_Dimension to another world_

_Bring this young boy to the other world_

_Where he and a girl must break a curse_

_Once their mission is complete_

_Take this boy back where he was from_

_**Dimension Portal!**_

Then the room faded as well as Lady Hitomi.

* * *

Tohru was in her room and was still sleeping. As the sun raised and hit her eyes, Tohru started stretching in her bed until she felt something warm right next to her. When Tohru opened her eyes, she saw a little white mammal with long ears, long tail and with big red eyes staring at her. 'Is it a rabbit?' She thought 

"Huh?" Tohru felt something warm again so Tohru sat up and looked right next her left.

'Is that red hair?' Tohru looked at it for awhile then she lifted the blankets off and what she saw was a boy that seemed like her age and he even had a very strange uniform.

"W-wait…. A b-boy…!" Tohru was about to scream, 'A boy in my b-bed? There's boy in my bed!" Tohru started to turn red and, "AIEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

Tohru then heard footsteps coming to her door and even the boy heard it as well as his eyes slowly started to open.

"Kyu?" The rabbit like questioned and flew straight to the red hair boy.

"That thing flys?" Tohru asked as the door slammed open and what appeared was Yuki who's the rat, Kyo who's the cat, and Shigure who's the dog.

"WHAT HAPPENED…W-WHO'S THAT?" Yuki and Kyo shouted as they pointed at the boy in Tohru's bed.

"I don't know! I found him in my bed!" Tohru replied.

* * *

"W-where am I…" The red hair boy moaned and saw the rabbit like animal stare at him say "Kyu" so many times. "Oh, hi whiz!" Then he looked up and saw a girl, two boys, and a man. 

"Huh? Who are you…? And..." The red hair boy looked around, and found it not familiar.

"Huh, Where am I!" Daisuke shouted.

"Oh my Tohru did you sneek out last night, got drunk and found this boy and have…" Shigure then received two bumps on his head and what Shigure said to Tohru and the boy made them madly blush.

"We should be asking the same question to you boy." Kyo angrily shouted as he was about to punch him but the red head dodged it.

"Huh?" Kyo thought as the boy leaped out of the bed.

"Who are you and why were you in Miss Honda's bed?" Yuki asked.

The red head boy looked at Yuki then to Tohru. 'She looks like Risa!' He thought.

"Oh, my names Daisuke Niwa and this is my pet Wiz and I have no clue why I'm here. So what's your guy's name?" Daisuke asked as he played with Wiz on his shouldered.

"My names Tohru Honda and I live with the Sohma's house." Tohru said first.

"My names Yuki Sohma and I live here with my cousins." Yuki replied.

"My names Shigure Sohma and I own the place." Shigure said happily.

"The names Kyo Sohma and I live with them." Kyo answered angrily at the boy because he dodged his attacks.

Tohru then got up and shook hands with Daisuke as Daiske did as well.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke." Tohru said and then went to the bathroom and got ready for school.

"So, Daisuke would you like to join us for breakfast? Tohru's making the food!" Shigure asked.

"Umm... sure." Daisuke said as all the Sohmas and Daisuke sat at the table talking.

* * *

When Tohru was done getting ready for school and getting breakfast ready and set it at the table all five of them started to eat. 

"Daisuke, what's that?" Tohru pointed at Wiz.

"Oh my families pet animal Wiz."

"Is it a rabbit?" Yuki asked.

"You can… say that." Daiske trailed.

"Yeah whatever." Kyo didn't care at all.

"So where do you go to school?" Shigure asked as he finished his plate.

"I go to Kurabahai High school in Kyoto." He replied.

"Hmm… I've never heard of that kind of school." Yuki said.

"But… where am I… This place dosen't looks familiar from my home." Daisuke said flatly.

"Hmm… that can be a problem." Yuki said.

"Hey I know!" Tohru shouted as she started cleaning up.

"What is it our little flower maiden?" Shigure again received two punches on the head making Wiz laugh, Daisuke sweat drop and Tohru red.

"So what is Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Um, why doesn't he stay with us until he finds a way home?" Tohru suggested.

"Hmm… Miss Honda you know that we can't do that." Yuki said.

"Yeah, we'll be hurting him." Kyo answered.

"I know… but it's just for awhile." Tohru said. "Am I Right Daisuke?" Tohru asked Daisuke.

"Y-yeah." Daisuke had no clue what was going on.

Shigure thought for a moment and nodded with approvel.

"WHAT!" Yuki and Kyo shouted in unison.

"He'll be staying with us and only one condition." Shigure said.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"You will do what Tohru does in the house and you are gonna have to earn your keep here got that?" Shigure smirked.

"O-okay." Diasuke agreed.

"Yay!" Tohru smiled and then she went up her room again as well as Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure leaving Wiz and Daisuke.

Daisuke started to hear whispers so he walked a little nearer.

'Daisuke! Who's that cute girl?' Someone in Daisuke's mind asked.

"She's Tohru Honda and you have to be quiet Dark, I'm trying to listen!" Daisuke answered in a whisper.

'Ooh. You're so mean Daisuke.' Dark said with a smirk.

_

* * *

As Daisuke listened it sounded like this; _

"Tohru, you know that once he finds out our secret, you know what'll happen." Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"I know, but just thought he needed a place to stay for awhile…:" Tohru trailed.

"Oh you're so kind Tohru." Shigure said as he walked off into his office.

"Let's forget it, let's just go to school." Yuki answered then he went into his room as well as the others.

* * *

Daisuke sat at the table and waited and was now talking again to dark out loud as usual. 

"What should I do Dark?" Daisuke asked. Daisuke did not here footsteps coming down and Daisuke was careless to be quiet.

'Well let's see… you can join their school for awhile. Something tells me that you're in another dimension.' Dark said in Daisuke's mind.

"Yeah… maybe I'll come with them to school and you think that we're in another dimension… DARK? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER DIMENSION?" Daisuke shouted with his eyes closed. Then he sensed someone hiding and what were hiding was Tohru, Yuki and Kyo who actually came out.

"Um… did you all hear me say that…?" Daisuke asked.

'Idiot.' Dark said to Daisuke but he had ignored his name call.

"Yup, so you want to come to school with us?" They said together.

"Um yeah… if that's okay with you guys." Daisuke asked.

"Sure, but Shigure didn't say that you can leave the house." Tohru said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Daisuke said to them.

"Huh?" The three questioned as Daisuke took a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen and started writing something and then he placed the paper in his pocket again and called Wiz.

"Wiz!" Daisuke shouted. Then Wiz came running and stopped right in front of Daisuke. Daisuke then picked him up and started tickling him.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked.

Then suddenly Wiz turned into a bright light and forming into a person and what Wiz turned into a look alike Daisuke.

"Whoa! There's another Daisuke!" Kyo shouted.

"Wow, your pet can do that?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, my pet can change into the person who tickles him and this is the second time I've done this." Daisuke then gave the note to Wiz who was the copy of Daisuke.

"Now Wiz, give this to that Shigure guy and all you have to do nod or shake your head when he answers you questions. Okay?" Daisuke explained and Wiz nodded.

"Good. Now do your best Wiz." Daisuke shouted as Wiz nodded his head and shook it.

"Well let's get going!" Tohru shouted as she grabbed her shoes on as the rest did minus Daisuke who already worn his and headed out the door.

In the trees hid a man in a black cloak watching their every move.

* * *

**creativitykafune:**** _Hiya! Did ya guys like it! Well please review and ask me any questions or if there were things I did wrong. Well creativitykafune out!_**


	2. Settling in

**creativitykafune:** Hey guys here are chapter two and my latest reviews and please vote on what couples please so that I will know what to pair up between the characters!

Latest Review

cyachiz; pretty good !  
try to sort out important info and unimportant ones to stay on point.

can you read mine its called diverse emotions i just started and im new and need a reveiw!

**read cyachiz's fanficiton it's hella good to me and it's her first time!**

**Vote please on which Couples!**

Tohru x Yuki

Tohru x Daisuke

Tohru x Kyo

Tohru x Dark

Mikagei x Arisa

Mikagei x Saki

Kyo x Kagura

Daisuke x Risa

Daisuke x Riku

Dark x Riku

Dark x Risa

**Please vote!**

**

* * *

**

**Break the Curse**

**Chapter 2**

**_Settling in_

* * *

**

As Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki reached the gate, a group of screaming Yuki fans ran straight to them and had trampled over Kyo, Tohru and Daisuke.

"Ow…" The three moaned and twitched.

"Dammit, that always happens every single day!" Kyo whined as he stood up and stretched out of the pain.

Tohru sighed and tried to get up and accidentally tripped again.

"Wow, Honda-san, they must have trampled over you to hard huh?" Daisuke said to Tohru as he got up and reached for her hand.

"Y-yes." Tohru reached for his hand and stood up.

"Tohru's always gets hurt by that damn Fan club of Yuki's." Kyo remarked. "Are ya okay Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yep." Tohru stretched as well.

'Daisuke why don't you ask why does Yuki have a fan club?' Dark yelled in Daisuke's mind.

"Tohru, why does Yuki have a fan club?" Daisuke asked for Dark's question.

"Yuki is known all over school campus Daisuke and he's a student role model and a Student's body president and is known as "Prince of Kaiwaia High"."

"Yeah, because of his damn charming looks and the way he acts!" Kyo crossed his arms.

"Oh." Daisuke amazingly said.

'Ha! I'm better looking than that Yuki Boy!' Shouted Dark but Daisuke ignored his remark.

"What about you Daisuke, what do they think of you at your school?" Tohru asked.

"Well… I'm a bit the clumsiest boy at my school, but athletic and smart I'm pretty much like an average." Daisuke answered.

"Oh…" Tohru said with a smile.

"What about you guys?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, I'm the clumsiest girl at my school and I'm average as well." Tohru smiled.

"I'm just a guy who wants to beat Yuki's ass!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh I see…" Daisuke sweat dropped what Kyo had said to him.

"Oh no Kyo, you're not that bad as you pretend to be!" Tohru smiled cheerfully causing Kyo to blush slightly.

'Ooh LaLa, badass boy has a crush on Tohru!' Dark said coactively in Daisuke's mind.

"Oh shut the hell up Dark!" Daisuke shouted in a whisper that no one can hear.

'Sorry!' Dark said in a sarcasm voice.

"YUKI!" Tohru shouted. "WE'LL GO ON AHEAD!" Tohru waved happily as Yuki nodded and the Fan girl's glared at Tohru.

"So where do I go?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, you have to go to the office since you're a new student." Tohru said as she pointed the direction to the school's office.

"Thanks, I'll see ya guys later!" Daisuke smiled as he watched Kyo and Tohru run to class.

* * *

**Daisuke….**

'Wow Daisuke, you're going to just get along with these people." Dark said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said as he sat at one of the chairs.

"What should I do?" Daisuke said in a sigh.

'Well, you can just say that your just a transfer student from Kyoto and that will be it.' Dark told Daisuke.

"Well yeah, but how will I get home?" He sighed again.

'Hey no worries, you'll get home sooner or later.' Dark said in his thoughts.

"Thanks for your sympathy." Daisuke sighed again.

'That girl is just so cute I can't get her out of my mind!" Dark squealed.

"Uh-huh, you say that all the time Dark." Daisuke said and he already knew who the girl was and it was Tohru.

'Duh! She's looks almost like Risa and Riku you idiot!" Dark said to him.

"Uh-huh." Daisuke sighed once more.

Daisuke then saw a guy with snowy white hair walk from the principal's office and the guy was just smirking.

"HATUSHARA SOHMA! YOU BETTER NOT DESTROY ANOTHER CLASSROOM YOU HEAR ME!" A man wearing a dark brown suit and had Dark green hair that was tied in a pony tail who had red bloody eyes that hid behind frames shouted.

(Hatushara is also known as Haru Sohma)

"Whatever." The white haired boy smirked and all of a sudden he relaxed and had stopped smirking.

'Whoa, that guy gots some moody problems!' Dark said out loud in Daisuke's mind.

"Wait a second, he's a Sohma right? He could be related to the Sohma's thatTohru is living with." Daisuke thought until the principal came up to him.

"Hello, you must be the new student that Shigure Sohma was talking about on the phone, Daisuke Niwa?" The principal asked.

"Um… yes." Daisuke wondered of how Wiz got to Shigure;

_**

* * *

Daisuke's thoughts **_

"_Oh Daisuke, can you make me some food?" Shigure asked._

_But Wiz as Daisuke shook his head and nodded continuously._

"_What?" Shigure said to himself._

"_KyuKyu!" Wiz as Daisuke continuously said as he nodded and shook his head._

"_Huh? KyuKyu?" Shigure started to copy what Wiz as Daisuke did; Shigure shook his head and nodded his head._

"_Very awkward, are you even Daisuke? You sound like his pet Wiz; it's my writing instincts to know what a lie is and what not a lie is." Shigure pointed a finger at Daisuke._

"_Kyu?" Wiz as Daisuke said again and handed him the note._

"_Oh, what's this?" Shigure looked at the note and read it._

_**Dear Shigure Sohma,**_

_**If you have gotten this note from a person who looked like me was my pet Wiz. I'm with the Sohma's and Tohru and we're headed to their school. I might as well blend in since people might suspect something is going around your house, so I decided to go to school with them. Thanks for everything! We'll be home soon!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Daisuke Niwa**_

"_Whoa! You are Wiz and that's so amazing,didn't know that Niwa-san's pet can do that! I better make a phone call to the principal's that Daisuke is joining their school!" Shigure shouted as he ran to the phone…_

**_Daisuke thoughts ended there_**

**_

* * *

"Daisuke, Daisuke?_** Will you come into my office?" The principal asked. 

"Oh, I'm coming." Daisuke ran behind the Principal as the principal opened the door and told Daisuke to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk while the principal closed the door and sat on his chair.

"So Daisuke do you like the surroundings of our school?" The principal asked.

"Well, I only saw partly of it and yes I like it." Daisuke replied.

"Oh, will you get along just fine in this school?" The principal asked.

"Yes, I think I will." Daisuke answered.

"Good." The principal said to Daisuke.

'This principal dude is way too creepy… I'm getting shivers up my spine.' Dark thought in Daisuke's head.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Hollered the principal.

"Huh?" Daisuke thought.

"My name is Mr. Fujitaka but you can call me Mikagei for short." Mikagei gave a hand to Daisuke to shake his hand.

"Oh okay." Daisuke said.

"Here's your schedule, one of our staff members will show you to your class okay Mr. Niwa?" Mikagei said as he smiled.

"Okay." Daisuke answered.

"You may leave." Mikagei commanded Daisuke and Daisuke did leave out the door.

"Whew!" Mikagei sighed and then suddenly his clothes faded into a black cloak with the hood off and he placed his glasses on the desk. Mikagei then typed into the computer of the principal's and added Daisuke Niwa into the school and then he exited all the files and suddenly vanished.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Hey did ya enjoy! Well please review my story and ask any questions or you could tell me what i did wrong so I can know better to become a Writer and also please vote on which couples I shall pick! And I need a lot of reviews for that! Well creativitykafune out! 


	3. Everythings in according to plan

**creativitykafune:** Sorry it took long,I had went beyond the guidlines and one of my storieswas canceled and taken out.Well here's the story and I'm sorry it's going to be short because I'm only getting started and it was hard to type! So please forgive me and enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Votes for couples: **_aw... only one person voted but I'm to sure because one other reader said that she/he chose Kyo x Tohru already so I'm not to sure. Well please vote._

Tohru x Yuki-1

Tohru x Daisuke

Tohru x Kyo

Tohru x Dark

Mikagei x Arisa

Mikagei x Saki

Kyo x Kagura

Daisuke x Risa

Daisuke x Riku-1

Dark x Riku

Dark x Risa

**Please vote!

* * *

**

**Reviews**

**Darkness68  
2005-07-21  
ch 2, signed** Gosh I noticed you dont update your stories and that you only do about two chapters eah. Why? I like your stories and Im sure a lot of other people do too. why dont yuo update God Damnit. IO dont like it when people dont finish there stories. It is rude and inconsiderate to readers. By the way nice job on the story so far. If it was a bad story I wouldn't even take the time to type this meanish review.

**CallaRose  
2005-07-10  
ch 2, signed** Ok I haven't seen Dark Angel or DNAngel, but I am likeing the story. Except it seems to me like Tohru and them are way too calm about this kid showing up in Tohru's bed with no explanation. Also I would think that would have earned him instant animosity from Yuki and Kyo because they are so protective of her. Already voted for Tohru and Kyo in another story.

**Milky Etoile  
2005-07-09  
ch 2, signed** Phew! Those are a lot of pairings you sure are choosing from! I think you'd have to narrow those to the main characters...Frankly enough, I go with the original pairings...Like DaisukexRiku, even if they're not together at the moment. They were together in the original manga (I prefer the manga) after all. And YukixTohru is what I pick for the Fruits Basket pairings! Hehe...Although I've gotta say, that idea IS very interesting...Daisuke going into the Fruits Basket dimension that is. It's the first one I've ever seen on this kind of fanfics. And for someone who's been reading fanfics for 4 years, that's saying a lot, right? Hehe...Although it might help not to rush things like telling them that he can actually transform into someone else who's all cool-looking, not to mention that Daisuke himself alone IS already a phantom thief. Although he doesn't like the idea of stealing, well, conciously anyway. Heh. Will any other DNAngel characters make an appearance? Hiwatari-kun maybe? As Krad even? Come on, please! Wah...

Well, I sure do hope you update soon! Not that I'm forcing you anyways but, a little motivation always helps, ne? Well, I've got to be heading off then. It's 1 am already and I haven't got a minute of sleep. Ah well. Hope to see you soon on your next chapter! Take care! Ja, mata ne! .

**nonesofar  
2005-06-28  
ch 2, signed** yay update

**cyanchiz  
2005-06-24  
ch 1, signed** pretty good !  
try to sort out important info and unimportant ones to stay on point.

can you read mine its called diverse emotions i just started and im new and need a reveiw!

**

* * *

**

**Info**

If all of you do not know either of these anime or one of them, here are some brief summaries I checked on the net for you guys so you guys know whatone or both of the animeand maybe read the manga or watch the anime (It'll be cool if ya did) Well I'll be giving you some information on each character that are in my story now in the next chapter okay?

**DNAngel**

_Niwa Daisuke is your average teenager, until his fourteenth birthday. He tries to declare his love to the girl of his dreams, but fails. Suddenly, whenever he thinks about this girl he turns into the legendary phantom thief known as Dark Mousy. Daisuke's mother, very much aware of this, makes him turn into Dark and steal valuable works of art for a purpose unkown to Daisuke. As the story unfolds, he learns why, and about his classmate who seems to have the same ability.  
Niwa Daisuke, a 14 year old boy who spills his love to Harada Risa. When rejected, his DNA changes and is mixed with the ancient phantom thief Dark. As his life and Dark's intertwine, he is forced to steal the artwork of the Hikari. As time passes, mysteries are uncovered of Dark's past, the ancient battle, and the heart of Daisuke._

**Fruits Basket**

_The Sohma family is cursed. When a member of the family is embraced by a person of the opposite gender, they transform into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac! The Sohmas managed to keep the curse private for generations, but when a youg girl stumbles upon their hidden secret, life at the Sohma house changes forever! Conflict erupts as Zodiac rivals clash in this most unusal household. Young Tohru Honda must promise the secret will remain her own...or face the consequences!_

**End of Info**

_creativitykafune:_ I hope that had helped you guys on the information I looked up, well enjoy!

**

* * *

Break the Curse**

**Chapter 3**

**_Everything's according to plan

* * *

_**

**_Kaibara High School_**

"That was strange…" Daisuke said to himself as he sat back down on the chair where he had sat before entering the principal's office.

'You tell me, well at least you got in Daisuke.' Dark said in his mind.

"Yeah…" Daisuke waited for a couple of minutes and heard someone calling his name.

"Daisuke Niwa am I correct?" A lady asked.

"Yes, my name is Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke then shook hands with the lady.

"Well nice to meet you, I am Ms. S. and I'm one of the staff members and now follow me to your next class." Ms. S said as she walked out of the office.

'Oo she's hot, she's about in her twenty's right?' Dark shouted that Daisuke had to try to close his ears but resisted not to and ignored.

"Well, here's your classroom just wait a moment." Ms. S said to Daisuke and walked into the classroom.

* * *

Daisuke heard was like this; 

"Teacher, we have a new student would you mind letting him introduce himself?" Ms. S asked.

"Sure, tell him to write his name on the chalk board and introduce himself infront of the class." The teacher said.

"Sure thing well I have to run errans now well see ya." Ms. S said and walked back to Daisuke.

"Daisuke once your inside the class room, please write your name on the chalkboard and introduce yourself." Ms. S patted his shoulder and said her goodbyes and headed back to the office.

"Class! We have a new student." The teacher announced as she clapped her hands.

"You can come in now." The teacher said out the door.

'Ya ready kid?' Dark asked.

"Yup." Daisuke then walked into class and wrote his name on the chalk board then he stood infront of the class.

"Please introduce yourself Daisuke." The teacher said.

"My names Daisuke Niwa, it's nice to meet you." Daisuke then bowed and stood up straight.

"Okay Daisuke since your new at school, your going to need a guide, let's see…" The teacher searched around as all the girl flinged their hands up minus Tohru since she only smiled.

"Tohru Honda? Would you like to guide Niwa-san?" The teacher asked.

"Um, yes of course! It's very nice to meet you again Niwa-san!" Tohru smiled as she sat back at her seat.

"Okay, Daisuke, wear would you like to sit?" The teacher asked.

"It's up to you teacher, I don't mind." Niwa said. 'Wow, I didn't even know Honda-san would be here and even the Sohmas.' Daisuke said as he looked at Kyo who was pissed and Yuki who just smiled.

"Um, you can sit by Hanajima since there's an empty seat in the back." The teacher said as the people in the classroom minus, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Uo-chan went all shocked and complaint.

"Shut your pie whole!" Shouted Uo-chan since she was defending Hana-chan.

"Oh why thank you Uo-chan, okay Niwa-san, you can go to your seat now so we can begin our class." Said the the teacher as Niwa-san walked to the right desk by Hanajima.

As he sat he said, "Hi, nice to meet you Hanajima-san." Daisuke smiled.

"I sense another wave life force inside you." Hanajima said spookly.

"Um…" Daisuke stayed quiet and turned to the front.

'Daisuke, you better be careful, she must be using electromagnetic power!' suggested Dark.

"What's that!" thought Daisuke.

"It allows her to sense the good and evil in people as well as the ability to see their auras." Dark answered.

"Eh! How do you know all that?" Daisuke covered his mouth.

"What was that Niwa?" asked the teacher.

"Nothing…" Niwa replied slowly staring at Hanajima

**_

* * *

Mikagei…. _**

"Lady Hitomi, I have just registered Daisuke and Everything in according to plan." Mikagei bowed.

"Good… we will now see what else will happen next." Hitomi then raised one finger.

"Yes lady Hitomi?" Mikagei asked.

"Keep an eye on them, but if anything happens to you by them, you'll be staying by their side till they break the curse got it?" Lady Hitomi smiled then waved her hand.

"Yes…of course…" Then Mikagei disappeared and returned to his position.

* * *

creativitykafune: Well there ya go! Hope ya guys enjoyed and I apologize that it is short... it was so hard to write! Ya'll wondering why in the beggining of the story was so very calm between Yuki, Kyo, Daisuke and Tohru incident when Daisuke was found in Tohru's bed and all, but it will be **_very, very serious_** in the later chapters! Well don't forget to review and ask any questions or ideas! Also please vote! 


	4. A hugging situation mistake

**creativitykafune: **Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took about two months now for me to update. For now I'm trying to find a lot of information for my fanfics because I have not read all the volumes of DNAngel, Fruits Basket, and Ceres the Celestial Legend. So if you would like to help, please give me information on those anime cause I desperately need help. So if you can, I can write my chapters and stories quickly so I can update. I also need to finish the game FFX-2 to. Dang,sorry for being so late on my updating! Forgive me please! Also please help if you can.

* * *

**Sorry! Voting campaigne for couplesmust stop for now I'll post them up on my next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back**

_**Mikagei…. **_

_"Lady Hitomi, I have just registered Daisuke and Everything in according to plan." Mikagei bowed._

_"Good… we will now see what else will happen next." Hitomi then raised one finger._

_"Yes lady Hitomi?" Mikagei asked._

_"Keep an eye on them, but if anything happens to you by them, you'll be staying by their side till they break the curse got it?" Lady Hitomi smiled then waved her hand._

_"Yes…of course…" Then Mikagei disappeared and returned to his position._

**

* * *

**

**Break the curse**

**Chapter 4**

**_A hugging situation mistake_**

_**

* * *

Lunch **_

"So how was your class, Niwa-san?" Asked Tohru.

"Fine, I guess." Daisuke feigned a smile.

'Fine, I guess? Come on Daiskue, I've been trying to block that girl's electromagnetic waves, idiot." Dark shouted as if making Daisuke's eardrums go deaf within Daisuke's mind.

"Ow!" Daisuke covered both his ears as if Dark was right in front of him, yelling.

"What's the matter? Are you okay, Niwa-san?" Tohru came closer to check if he was okay.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Daisuke shook his hands in the air.

The two started to put away their things into their bags and headed out the classroom and into the hall until…

"Hey, Honda!" shouted a group of girls who swarmed the two.

"Yes?" Tohru asked dumbly.

"First, you take our Prince Sohma-kun, and then take Kyo and now, Niwa-san!" The girls screamed.

"Um, are you still over reacting?" Tohru asked as Daisuke listened.

'Ooh, cat fight!' shouted Dark in Daisuke mind.

"Don't ignore us, we are not over reacting and do you really want a swelled head!" Screamed the girls as Tohru sweat dropped and stayed in a stage of shock.

"No, I don't want a swelled head!" Whined Tohru.

"Excuse me…" Daisuke raised his hand.

"Yes, Niwa-san?" The girls smiled sweetly as they could but none as Tohru who smiled the best.

"You know, even though I have just got here to this new school, it seems everything is always the same (besides me being popular at this school). Girls/Boys always pick on a person who is just getting along with some popular kid. What's up with that? We're just people. So, whenever I meet people such as you guys picking on Honda. It means that I think that you guys are just selfish, sorry if I am not being respectful about this but you guys should get along with Honda. I just met her for a few hours and she's a really nice and kind person. Why don't you just give her a chance and try to get along with each other?" Daisuke explained.

'Ooh, you just told them Daisuke! Nice speech, but you shouldn't say that to poor little girls!' Dark whined.

"Shut up, Dark." Daisuke whispered through his teeth so no one new what she says.

All the girls were in a state of realization, but all they did was swing their heads madly and walked off.

"Honda, are you okay?" Asked, Daisuke.

"I'm fine, thank you…" Tohru trailed off as two girls came up to them.

"Oi, To-chan!" squeeled a yankee girl.

"H-hi, Uo-chan!" Tohru tried to breath.

"To-chan, are you okay? Do you want me to use my…." A girl with a long black braid trailed.

"Hanajima, no electro waves, Tohru has just been being picked on by tons of girls! I should have been there to protect you!" Uotani then turned on to Daisuke.

"Oi, are you that new boy name, Daisuke Niwa?" Asked Uotani asked.

"Yes, and you two girls are Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes." The two girls said then Arisa then smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of those fan girls for our little To-chan, what we could do to ever repay you!" Uotani then hugged Tohru tight as Hanajima played with Tohru's hair.

'Tohru has such weird friends, but her friends are really loyal and kind.' Dark smiled in Daisuke's mind.

"Well, you could bring me to the art room if that's okay because it's almost time for our next class and we had just skipped lunch." Daisuke asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah, come with us!" Tohru smiled as she ran with the girls as the Daisuke walked behind.

'You know Daisuke…' Dark trailed.

"Yeah?" Daisuke sighed.

"Well, these people kind of reminds me of home to don't you think?" Dark asked.

"Yeah…" Daisuke remembered the things back home in Rome.

"We're here! What's the matter Niwa-san?" Asked, the girls.

Daisuke shook his head to come back into realization and smiled as he went to take his place in the back of class near the window.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Arisa.

"I sense a nostalgic aura around him." Saki said spookly.

"I am worried about him…" Tohru said as the girls took their place in front of the back row.

**_

* * *

Art Class _**

As everyone seated in front of their paint board that was placed on a wooded stand. Tohru seated infront of Daisuke, Yuki seated next to Tohru, Kyo seated infront of Tohru, Arisa seated next to Daisuke and Saki seated in to Arisa.

"Tohru-kun, where were you at lunch?" Whispered Yuki as he stared at Daisuke with a cold stare and turned back to Tohru.

"I was with Daisuke, showing him to his classes, I'm sorry I wasn't able to eat lunch." Tohru flustered.

"NEXT TIME, TELL US SO WE DON'T HAVE TO WAIT!" Kyo whispered loudly then he to glared at Daisuke without letting Tohru notice.

"S-sorry…" Tohru then looked toward the class and smiled.

'I should keep an eye on Niwa-san.' Said to himself.

'Damn you Niwa, making me worried over Tohru. Wait why am I worrying over her!' Kyo growled in confusion as he shook his head.

'Wow, those two really like, like Tohru and they really, really hate you Daisuke! Maybe I'll steal her heart. Maybe staying in this so calledDimension wasn't so much of a bad thing after all.' Dark chuckled as Daisuke was about to speak out loud until the teacher came in.

"Okay class, let's paint. We must make a lot of paintings for the school's newest gallery. And do not moan people because I want as many paintings as you can and at least one painting from all of you! And the theme is anything you wished to paint, now begin!" The teacher then walked around the students who started painting and moaning minus Daisuke.

"Hmm…." Daisuke thought carefully.

'Hmm, maybe you should paint something that you really miss first Daisuke? You're a good memorizer right?' Dark chuckled as Daisuke smiled and started painting.

Art class to him seemed like it was timeless so he kept painting and painting and finally completed one. As everyone else was finished and some were not but it was already times up and the paintings were dried quickly.

"Okay class, let's see those paintings!" The teachers smiled brightly as she looked around the class. As she looked at the other students, she sighed, she grunted, she laughed, and any emotions you think of no ones paintings were brilliantly beautiful, yet. And she even gave grades and everyone had below B's.

"Okay, Tohru yours… a fruit basket and an onigiri, this painting seems cartoonish like but I'll give you a B-, a passing grade." The teacher moved on as Tohru only sighed.

" Kyo, yours just a big hand fist? C+." The teacher snorted and moved on to Yuki as Kyo only growled. "Wow Yuki, such sadness, and such freedom but chained to a cage…. Such a sad painting, B+." The teacher cried as everyone stared at his paintings and went back to their seats as well as everyone was upset but ah-ing at his work. "Now, Hanajima and Arisa…. Hmm…. Nothing…no painting….F" The teacher sighed as Arisa smiled as if she didn't care and Hanajima who just stared out of space and everyone else only sweat drop. Now she was walking toward Daisuke's painting.

'Ooh, your next and I bet that you will so get the greatest grade ever!' Dark smirked as Daisuke flustered and giggled by Dark's remark.

Then suddenly, the teacher dropped her clip board as she looked at an artist professional painting… "Niwa-san, you're like a professional, this painting, is so wonderful, so beautiful, so nostalogic, so, so… A+ for Niwa-san!" She picked up her clip board and graded his painting.

'Told ya!" Smiled Dark within his mind.

Everyone then came running to Daisuke's painting and then they were amazed at his paintings as they went back to their seats.

_**

* * *

Art Class ended **_

Then the bell rang and it was time to go to their home room class, until… the lights were shut off, making students scream but then the lights came back on and then all of the sudden it got quiet as the principle spoke on speaker.

"All students, today is a half day, all of you must go home now, because the maintenance crew is going to fixed the lights, I repeat, the lights are going to be fixed so I must call this day a half day! So all students must return home, I repeat, all students return home immediately."

The students and even teachers then rushed out of the classrooms and headed out the school's gate.

"That was so damn weird." Kyo sighed.

"Yeah." Daisuke replied.

"Oh, everything's not weird, besides you stupid cat." Yuki smirked.

"Oh yeah stupid rat, you'll regret for calling me stupid again stupid rat! You'll also get it to Niwa right after I'm done with this rat boy!" Kyo then started to charge at Yuki but Yuki only gave him a glare telling him to stop but Kyo did not stop charging.Daisuke could only gulp.

"Stupid rat? Stupid cat? Huh?" Daisuke scratched their heads.

'Why did they call each other by some animal names?' Dark asked.

"I don't know, Tohru?" Daisuke asked but Tohru headed straight for the boys and to tell them to stop but suddenly...

Tohru made the two fall to the ground as she fell on top of them…

_**poofpoof**_

An orange and grey smoke appeared.

"What the heck happened?" wondered Daisuke and Dark.

And what appeared were an orange cat and a grey rat and Tohru who had the dizzy look.

'What the hell happen!' Dark asked while Daisuke stared in shock.

Behind the camouflage trees, appeared a man with green hair sticking out of his black hood cloak and piercing black eyes. "Everything is now starting." He said as he faded away.

* * *

**creativitykafune:**Please forgive me for not updating! Finally I have typed a chapter in so long! Please help me find information on the animeI am working on right now,if you can okay?creativitykafune out!

**_P.S._**

And I am very sorry if this chapter seemed short to you, I had to finish this as fast as I can cause I got to get off the computer soon.


	5. What to do, Akito’s Here! Pt 1

**creativitykafune:** Heheh, sorry that I have not been updating lately. I've been watching a lot of anime on "on demand" and they had DNAngel and it helped me a lot to get the next chapter upgraded! So I think I have enough information to update somehow each weak maybe if I am able to go on the computer!Also school work is buggin my way of writing!So please forgive me for not updating lately! Now enjoy yourselves!

* * *

**Voting Campaign is still going to be on hold so please wait...**_

* * *

**My latest REVIEWS!**_

**Darth Granger  
2005-10-25ch 4,** signed Wha! I wanna go to Haru's school too! Sniffle Oh well. I can still live vicariously through the fic. If you continue it. You will, won't you? I'll give you a super-special-sugary-bunny-shaped cookie!

**nonesofar  
2005-10-25ch 3,** signed plz tell me ur typing a ew chap right now plz

**Craze Izumi  
2005-10-21ch 4,** signed Oh Update real soon... Personally I'm more interested in Dark/Tohru/Daisuke...XD

**nonesofar  
2005-10-10ch 1,** signed update! geez!

**nonesofar  
2005-09-17ch 4,** anon. i like your story but you never update so plz update

may the force be with u

**L33Tbunny  
2005-09-12ch 4,** signed i love it so much please update sna for the poairings  
i would have to say  
tohru x kyo  
diasukse x riku  
i also think that you should add dark x arisa

**One Winged Angel Sami  
2005-09-03ch 4,** signed a few mistakes...but still good info? um...i have a translation site that lets you read all the volumes of fruba to 15... ok? hope that helps

**One Winged Angel Sami  
2005-09-03ch 3,** signed DarkXTohru! DaisukeXTohru! KyoXTohru! U is that too many votes? If you do that it would be interesting to say the least

**One Winged Angel Sami  
2005-09-03ch 2,** signed it's Hatasuharu...but oh well

**One Winged Angel Sami  
2005-09-03ch 1,** signed a wee bit too much speech and not enough discription still good though

**nonesofar  
2005-08-31ch 4,** signed FIANALLY I THOUGHT YOU GAVE UP!  
Sniff  
dont do that again to us!

**crazyanimefreak15  
2005-08-30ch 4,** signed Me lovin this! Update soon!

**DarkAngel-68  
2005-08-30ch 4,** signed Well it didn't seem to short conmpared to others though I am upset that you dont update often.

**lilacsingreentea  
2005-08-15ch 3,** signed I wish to vote for a coupling not present (if thats ok) Kyo x Arisa and also to compliment you this is a wonderfully kyot blend i kind like it.

**person  
2005-08-01ch 3,** anon. Cool, i like your story. It would be really funny if dark came out and tohru and the sohmas were there. Its just a suggestion...  
BTW-for the couples, i would vote DarkXTohru, KyoXTohru, or DaisukeXTohru, but im leaning for DaisukeXTohru cuz their so much alike and kyo be jelous  
update soon

**Firey Pheonix  
2005-07-29  
**ch 1, signedi likr this story a lot so please hurry up and update it real quick! please and thank you:)

**DarkAngel-68  
2005-07-26ch 3,** signed IM glad you finally updated. it was very nice of you to reply to my e-mail. Arigato. Sorry for any misspellings. Love your story, or fan fic. Im not sure which people prefer. Oh well. I was wondering why kyo and yuki where not that upset about another guy in tohru's bed. But that doesn't matter. continue on great story or fan fic.

**crazyanimefreak15  
2005-07-26ch 3,** signed Yeah! The next chapter! I like the story so far. Update soon, please!

**DarkAngel-68  
2005-07-21ch 2,** signed Gosh I noticed you dont update your stories and that you only do about two chapters eah. Why? I like your stories and Im sure a lot of other people do too. why dont yuo update God Damnit. IO dont like it when people dont finish there stories. It is rude and inconsiderate to readers. By the way nice job on the story so far. If it was a bad story I wouldn't even take the time to type this meanish review.

**CallaRose4ever  
2005-07-10ch 2,** signed Ok I haven't seen Dark Angel or DNAngel, but I am likeing the story. Except it seems to me like Tohru and them are way too calm about this kid showing up in Tohru's bed with no explanation. Also I would think that would have earned him instant animosity from Yuki and Kyo because they are so protective of her. Already voted for Tohru and Kyo in another story.

**Milky Etoile  
2005-07-09ch 2,** signed Phew! Those are a lot of pairings you sure are choosing from! I think you'd have to narrow those to the main characters...Frankly enough, I go with the original pairings...Like DaisukexRiku, even if they're not together at the moment. They were together in the original manga (I prefer the manga) after all. And YukixTohru is what I pick for the Fruits Basket pairings! Hehe...Although I've gotta say, that idea IS very interesting...Daisuke going into the Fruits Basket dimension that is. It's the first one I've ever seen on this kind of fanfics. And for someone who's been reading fanfics for 4 years, that's saying a lot, right? Hehe...Although it might help not to rush things like telling them that he can actually transform into someone else who's all cool-looking, not to mention that Daisuke himself alone IS already a phantom thief. Although he doesn't like the idea of stealing, well, conciously anyway. Heh. Will any other DNAngel characters make an appearance? Hiwatari-kun maybe? As Krad even? Come on, please! Wah...

Well, I sure do hope you update soon! Not that I'm forcing you anyways but, a little motivation always helps, ne? Well, I've got to be heading off then. It's 1 am already and I haven't got a minute of sleep. Ah well. Hope to see you soon on your next chapter! Take care! Ja, mata ne! .

**nonesofar  
2005-06-28ch 2,** signed yay update

* * *

Kyo: What took you so damn long! It takes you about two to three months to just update!

Tohru: Kyo...

creativitykafune: Gah! Don't kill me!

Yuki: Stupid cat, didn't she just explain that she had a lot of work to do and finding information to make us be in the story correctly so readers would not get mad? Hm? Stu-pid-cat?

creativitykafune: Ah! My savior!

Kyo: Shut the hell up!

Yuki: No you shut the hell up.

Tohru: Please don't fight! (Tohru then falls on the two Sohmas and making them transform. making the two transform)

Tohru: Ah, sorry!

Kyo: Sorry my butt!

Yuki: ...

Tohru: Ah, his MAXIUM FURY!

creativitykafune and Yuki: Idiot.

Kyo: I didn't mean it!

Daisuke: Are you alright Tohru-kun?

Tohru: oh,Niwa-san, where did you come from?

Daiskue: I'm part of the story to you know. (Daisuke dosen't know this but the two Sohmas were giving him death glare blows at him while Dark can only chuckle how Daisuke's dense enough not to notice.)

Dark: 'I can't believe Daisuke is acting so chivalry while it should be me who has that better ability than him!'

creativitykafune: Poor Dark...

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo: Who's Dark?

creativitykafune and Daisuke!!! None ya bussiness!

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo: What?

creativitykafune: Ah, well now back to the chapter.

Daisuke: Thanks for the save.

creativitykafune: welcome.

**

* * *

****Break the Curse**

**Chapter 5**

**_What to do?--Akito's Here! Pt. 1_**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_An orange and grey smoke appeared._

_"What the heck happened?" wondered Daisuke and Dark._

_And what appeared were an orange cat and a grey rat and Tohru who had the dizzy look._

_'What the hell happen!' Dark asked while Daisuke stared in shock._

_Behind the camouflage trees, appeared a man with green hair sticking out of his black hood cloak and piercing black eyes. "Everything is now starting." He said as he faded away._

_

* * *

_

_**Back to the story…**_

So, what would you do when you don't see this happening? Seeing two smokey poof of smoke and a appearing a cat and a rat with school clothes of their friends on? Would you not care? Or would you scream. As for Daisuke…

"WHAT THE!" Daisuke shouted as he stared at only the two animals besides a worried Tohru.

'Hmm…' Dark only thinking within Daisuke's mind.

"It's not like you think!" screamed Tohru trying to keep something from him.

"What's not like to think? Where's the Sohmas?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh…um…they went ahead to the-house…yeah that's it! They went ahead to the house!" smiled Tohru nervously.

Daisuke could only squint his pair of eyes at Tohru, seeing if she isn't lying.

'Daisuke, don't you think it's obivious where they are? The Sohmas I mean. Look at those two animals. Observe them until you figure something out.' explained Dark within Daisuke's mind.

"Hmm…" Daisuke then started to observe the sweat dropped animals and started to circle them.

'They got the same coloring as Yuki and Kyo, there's the bracelet Kyo was wearing, there's the bowtie that Yuki was wearing, and obviously school clothes of what Kyo and Yuki were wearing or now lying on the ground…' Daisuke then had a light bulb floating on his head.

"I get it!" shouted Daisuke as he hit his head with his right hand.

"W-what is it?" Tohru feigned a smile.

"There…" Daisuke trailed as the two animals and Tohru sweat dropped even more.

"There, there like With!" shouted Daisuke as two smokes appeared and Tohru in a shocked condition and fell on her back comical style.

"WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THAT, STUPID!" a voice of Kyo broke out of the smoke appearing a naked Kyo and Yuki making Daisuke turned around red.

'Daisuke, they are so right, you have got to get a new brain…' Dark chuckled.

"Forgive us, let us get dressed and we'll be on our way home." Yuki explained as the two boys dressed in their uniforms already.

"Ah, what happened? Did I miss anything?" Tohru bolted up to relization that she had fainted only a few minutes ago.

"Oh, we were just getting dressed." smiled Yuki as Tohru nervously stared at Daisuke.

"What?" smiled Daisuke.

"Okay let's be on our way and explain the story why we were changed into animals shall we?" Yuki said while Kyo only stalked ahead as Tohru stayed in the back of the group while Daisuke was on the left side of Yuki.

"Well it goes like this, in a nut-shell, I'm the rat as Kyo is the cat. Since you have not seen Shigure's transformation, he's the dog. We're all possessed by vengeful spirits and there are also ten others in the Sohma family who are also possessed. Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, and Boar. As you may know, we are just like the Chinese Zodiac. For hundreds of years, the Sohma family has been possessed by the twelve vengeful spirits that corresponds to the Zodiac including the cat. We don't have any special powers or anything but we can communicate with our respective animals… but for some reason when our bodies are weak, and for some reason, we are hugged by an opposite gender, we transform. But later, at some time, we then transform back to human. But we end up finding ourselves completely naked." Yuki finished explaining.

"Oh-" Daisuke started to get the meaning as well as Dark.

"So please… don't tell anyone! I promised myself as well and you should to!" Tohru said worried of the consequences.

"Why?" asked Daisuke.

"IDIOT! Finding out a big secret will really cost you consequences at the same time!" shouted Kyo.

"Oh? What's the Consequences asked Daisuke.

'…' Dark also felt like he wanted to know to.

"You'll…" Tohru trailed.

"You'll lose your memory, if you were not able to keep the secret or…" Yuki trailed.

"THAT DAMNED AKITO WILL CHOOSE YOUR FATE ON EITHER LOOSING YOUR MEMORY OR NOT!" growled Kyo.

"What!" shouted Daisuke as they were reaching the forest.

'Loosing your memory, keh, that won't happen to me of course, we have two minds. As long I stay in… wait I am part of your mind, damn, I won't remember about those beautiful ladies I have just met today!' shouted Dark in Daisuke's mind but Daisuke could only hear a ring in his ear of all Dark's yelling in his mind.

"Losing your memory could be a hard thing you know. You could end up in the hospital for weeks or either lose all your memories completely. There's no limit at erasing memories especially it's hard to control what to delete in ones mind. If you try to force yourself to keep your memories, you'll probably die." said Yuki as they reached the house they said not a word.

* * *

**_Hitomi's P.O.V._**

Hitomi watched upon her sacred mirror and watched the scenes of Daisuke and Tohru.

"Mikagei!" shouted Hitomi with a booming clear voice.

"Yes m'lady?" asked Mikagei, appearing out of no where.

"Make sure the way we planned it earlier that this plan of ours will go splendid okay? NOW GO!" she shouted as Mikagei vanished in thin air.

"Now it all begins here…" smiled Hitomi as she gazed at her sacred mirror.

Sohma house…

The three then went into the house and took off their shoes and shouted that they were home.

"Kyu! KyuKyuKyu!" shouted a copy-like Daisuke running toward Daisuke as it turned back into a some-like rabbit.

"With!" smiled Daisuke as he hugged With.

As the four entered the living room with the low table, the two Sohma's and Tohru stared blankly shocked at the man with pure black hair staring coldy at the four while Shigure stood in the background and a man with short hair stood right nexted to the man with pure black hair sitting on the couch.

**_"Akito…"_** the three said staring down at the black haired one while Daisuke had no clue what was going on.

'Akito?' asked Daisuke and Dark to themselves.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Oh, you finished... Sorry for the cliffy! And I'm sorry it is short, it's getting late and I have to head for bed! What'll happen next? Guess! Well, please **REVIEW!**

**P.S.**

It may take awhile for me to update because I have to try to keep up with my grades for school because it's going to be the ending of the quarter soon and I have to study. So you have to be patient next week. Well Please don't forget to **REVIEW ME!**


	6. What to do, Akito’s Here! Pt 2

**creativitykafune:** Hey I finally finish another chapter! I know your wondering why is this girl typing when she's suppose to focus on her grades because it's almost the end of the quarter... well here I am! I finished all my homework and was able to go on the computer! But I know you guys must be glad that I updated! I couldn't help but think of the next chapter and now here it is! Part 2 of the last chapter _**What to do?-Akito's here! Pt. 1**_! Enjoy!

Hey I finally finish another chapter! I know your wondering why is this girl typing when she's suppose to focus on her grades because it's almost the end of the quarter... well here I am! I finished all my homework and was able to go on the computer! But I know you guys must be glad that I updated! I couldn't help but think of the next chapter and now here it is! Part 2 of the last chapter ! Enjoy!

* * *

**Voting Campaign is still going to be on hold so please wait...

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviewers for all the reviews you gave me! I sort of lost track already! I've never had a lot of reviews after a chapter is updated the next day! Thank you! I had like over five reviews! That is so cool! Oh yeah, on_ **An Angel Tale (that isFruits basket mixed with Ceres the Celestial Legend and my own little angel Tale);**_I'll be putting that on hold because I want to work on _**Break the Curse**_ for awhile and return back to **_An Angel Tale_. So please don't kill me!** Once these two are done, I'll be working on my other fanfics! So wish me luck at all my fanfics!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY FRUITS BASKET OR DNAngel BUT I DO OWN LADY HITOMI AND MIKAGEI! (**sorry, I felt like putting that! Teehee XD)

* * *

**

**Break the Curse**

**Chapter 6**

_**What to do?--Akito's Here! Pt. 2**__

* * *

**Flashback** _

_The three then went into the house and took off their shoes and shouted that they were home._

_"Kyu! KyuKyuKyu!" shouted a copy-like Daisuke running toward Daisuke as it turned back into a some-like rabbit._

_"With!" smiled Daisuke as he hugged With._

_As the four entered the living room with the low table, the two Sohma's and Tohru stared blankly shocked at the man with pure black hair staring coldy at the four while Shigure stood in the background and a man with short hair stood right next to the man with pure black hair sitting on the couch._

_"Akito…" the three said staring down at the black haired one while Daisuke had no clue what was going on._

_'Akito?' asked Daisuke and Dark to themselves._

* * *

**_Sohma house_**

"Hello my dear Yuki and Kyo… how's school going for the two of you? No one hugged you right? Or… did they?" Akito smeared a feigned a smile toward Daisuke and Tohru.

'Pft… What's his problem?' asked Dark.

"Dunno…" he whispered.

"Oh if it isn't Miss Honda, come, come and sit in front of me at the table why don't you?" Akito asked as Tohru slowly followed his orders.

'Why's Tohru following his orders? Oh, that's right, he's the head of the family and orders people around like he's something special… like god for instants.' Dark explained as Daisuke watched the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, AKITIO?" growled Kyo as Yuki was not able to speak but glared down Shigure as Shigure could only sweat drop.

"Oh, here on business with this young fellow, um… Daisuke Niwa right?" asked Akito as he smiled coldly at him.

"Oh, yeah, that's my name." Daisuke said as he gave a hand shake to Akito, Akito yanked his hand and threw him to the couch harshly and stood right before him.

'Ouch… are you okay Daisuke? Want me to switch now? He got no right to that to someone!' shouted Dark.

"I'm okay, I can handle this." Daisuke could only whisper so no one heard.

"Oh, you're the boy who'll be staying here right Daisuke boy?" Akito reached his cheek and scratched it causing a bleed.

Daisuke tried to not screech the pain so he bit his lip.

'Shit! That's got to hurt! Daisuke, you really sure you don't want to switch, or else I will switch!' but Daisuke shook his head slightly so Akito's hand would let go of his cheek, but Akito only placed his hands and held his chin.

"Your afraid of me, aren't you? Well, no matter, I am the head of the family and guests who gets involved with the secret of ours, will also obey. HONDA!" Akito shouted as Tohru stood immediately.

"Yes, Akito-san?" she asked nervously.

"Make some tea and some deserts, please and sit where you were to, once you come back." Akito then swift his hand to let Tohru go to the kitchen while he let go of Daisuke's chin and stared peircly into Daisuke's eyes.

"Yes, Akito-san, I'll be right back!" she shouted nervously and ran to the kitchen and accidentally tripped but got up again and ran to the kitchen.

"Clumsy wrench, ain't she?" Akito asked as he went towards the man with short hair and placed his arm over his shoulders.

"Right, Kureno?" (I think that's his name…. The one who likes Uotani and is also like Tohru in a way, right? Tell me if I got that wrong.)

"Yes, Akito, she is a clumsy wrench." Kureno said with no emotion.

"Well everyone, gather around the table and let's discuss some other matters once Miss Honda returns with the things I ordered." Akito once again feigned a smile as everyone gathered around the table.

"As for you, Daisuke Niwa, please sit next to me on my right as for Kureno will sit next to my left." Akito ordered once as Daisuke obeyed every order and everyone else as well.

'What's with this dude? Talking all high and mighty, hm?' Dark thought while Daisuke stayed quiet as he whiped away the blood that fell to his shirt collar. Daisuke knew that he should be quiet around this guy or else something bad might happen.

"Well, how's your second year of High school my dear Yuki and Kyo?" asked Akito.

"So far so good." Yuki could only say.

"…" Kyo was not able to speak.

"Oh, what's wrong with you Kyo? Rat tricked you and cut your tongue?" Akito chuckled as Kyo tried to keep his anger away.

"Shut up…" all Kyo could say.

"Oh… if you don't answer my question, you can remain locked forever at the Sohma's residents forever and not be able to see the outside world, ever again." Akito stared seriously at Kyo's eyes.

"It's fine!" Kyo shouted.

"That's a good ugly cat." smiled Akito.

'Ew, I'm already disgusted by this guy. No girl will love him but his looks.' Dark chuckled out.

"So Shigure, are you doing great with your writing?" Akito asked kindly as if he were acting and gave a pretend smile.

"Of course, people are loving my stories! But alas, no one with an immature mind would never read!" Shigure laughed hysterically.

"chuckle Yes, I can see that!" Akito chuckled.

"Right, my dear Kureno?" he chuckled.

"Yes, Akito, I can see as well." Kureno feigned a smile.

"Tea and desserts are ready!" Tohru shouted as she placed it at the table and sat next to Kyo. (Yuki sat on the left of the table next to Yuki and Shigure sat near Kyo on the right, if you wanted to know.)

"Do not yell, wrench!" Akito screamed.

"Yes Akito-san, I'm sorry!" Tohru said sadly and kept her mouth shut.

"Good, now let's eat while we discuss this matter." Akito smiled as everyone ate silently.

As everyone sat and ate quietly and finished their plates, Daisuke then spoke out of no where.

"Um, are you… some kind of guy like the head of the family, Akito-san?" asked Daisuke only making the rest of the people minus Kureno and Akito who just stared at him.

"Of course I am, did they not tell you? If they did, they'll be punish you know." smirked Akito.

Everyone looked blankly at Daisuke making only Daisuke nervous.

"Eh-heh… I just naturally forgot, heheh…" Daisuke trailed as he scratched the back of his head.

'Smooth Daisuke, very smooth.' Dark chuckled as he sighed.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure thought he was going to rat on them, but for some reason, Daisuke didn't-why?

'D-Daisuke?' Tohru only thought at the time dumb-founded.

'Why did that idiot tell such lie? If I were in his place… wait, I would do the same right? Right! Wait why am I talking to myself, damn.' Kyo flustered in his head.

'Strange, why not tell the truth Niwa-san? Are you just feeling bad for us? Or what is it? But I can say that I can trust him now.' Yuki thought as he rested his head on his hand as he kneed the table.

"Uh so… is everyone related to you Akito-san?" asked Daisuke not noticing he had asked a bad question.

"Ah-hah! Ahahahahahahaha!" Akito laughed as everyone sweat dropped in fear.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" asked Daisuke.

"Silly boy, everyone is related to me but… that wrench over there." Akito pointed at Tohru.

"Is not, she's only an orphan and we decided to take her in. ONLY because she had found out our secret and so on! But if she did not find out about our secret, we would have let her starve to death out in the forest! Ahahahaha!" Akito couldn't stop laughing.

Daisuke had then looked at Tohru, he could tell that she was about to cry but she could only smile. 'She's smiling? Why would she smile in a time like this and being discriminated like that?' thought Daisuke.

'Damn, now I know how Kyo's anger is buring right now. That Akito is such a bastard! Like Krad!' Dark shouted. (sorry Krad fans! But, Krad and Dark are rivals right? Plus, Krad is mad at Dark because of what Dark did to him, am I correct?)

Tohru then stood up so she could clean the table but clumsily as she picked up the tea pot she accidentally dropped it on Akito's lap spilling with green hot tea all over him.

"AH! I'm so sorry Akito-san! I'll get something to clean that up!" shouted Tohru as she was about to run to the kitchen but Akito grabbed her wrist causing everyone minus Daisuke who has no clue what's going on, Shigure and Kureno started to fume with anger.

**_"YOU DAMN, VILE, LITTLE SKANK, ORPHAN, BITCH!"_** Akito shouted as he slapped her as he kept hold of her wrist but she did not cry once as she faced him again.

_'What the hell!'_ Dark shouted as Daisuke started emotionlessly at Tohru. He looked at everyone around him and Daisuke could only notice that Yuki and Kyo only fidgeted and was not able to move, Daisuke and Dark notice that they couldn't do anything. Why though?

"Kyu! Kyukyukyukyukyu! Kyu!" With came flying to Tohru and attempted to break Tohru from Akito's grip but With was only being thrown to the ground and was stomped on.

"WITH!" shouted Daisuke.

"Ky…kyu…" the rabbit like winced in pain.

"Scilence!" Akito shouted.

"I AM GOD! I SHALL BE THE ONE TO LET ANYONE TALK! AS FOR YOU, MISS HONDA! YOUR FATE IS TO…. DIE!" shouted Akito as he gripped onto Tohru's neck; choking her.

"Asshole!" shouted Kyo as he started to getup.

"Akito!" shouted Yuki with the burn of anger in him. Shigure and Kureno only watched the death that is to happen.

As the two boys started to get up, they were stopped by Daisuke. The two and Kureno as well with Shigure stared at Daisuke strangely. Daisuke's eyes started cast shadows so that no one could see his eye.

"H-help!" Tohru held onto Akito's hand as he only chuckled at the murder he's causing.

"Scream all you want! I should have done this ages ago!" shouted Akito.

"NOOO!" screamed Tohru.

Then suddenly… Daisuke's hair color changed to purple as it grew longer. His body began to grow big making his uniform to grow smaller. As Daisuke's eyes went up. Everyone gasped minus Akito and Tohru, seeing a brave man to appear. No more Daisuke the one with red hair and red eyes. Hello…

**_"HEY!" _**the mysterious voice shouted to get Akito's attention only making Akito only stare to see a stranger.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Akito.

"Shouldn't you be treating Miss Honda a bit gentle now? And how dare you step on my dear friend With!" gestured the man.

"I SAID **_WHO_** **_THE HELL ARE YOU_**!" Akito hollered.

"But of course my name is, Dark, **_Dark, the Phantom Thief_**." Dark answered as Daisuke only shook his head in Dark's mind.

_They only did not know but, a man in a black coat with green hair gazed upon the scene._

_'Finally, Dark has showed himself...now to the next plan.' The man with green hair thought and vanished knowing the outcome of this rescue match._

* * *

**_Hitomi P.O.V._ **

"Finally, Dark has showed himself... right Mikagei?" Hitomi smiled as she gazed at her mirror again as she fiddled with her long blonde hair.

"Yes, m'lady Hitomi." a voice was heard as the same man appeared in a black coat and green hair and then revealing his red blone eyes as he swepted his longe head length hair from his face.

"Yes in deed..." Lady Hitomi said as she and Mikagei watched together into the sacred mirror that Lady Hitomi threw in the air causing it to grow bigger as the size of a greek pillar so the both of them were able to see the horrifying scene.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Well did you enjoy? Well I think I have probably made this one longer huh? What do you think? Anyways what's going to happen? What do you think that Dark is going to do next? What are Hitomi and Mikagei planning anyway? Well find out on the next chappie called **_Daisuke's Secret Revealed?_**. 

**Please and Review!**

**_Author's Note:_** **I'm also getting a little confused.** Is Daisuke's pet named With or is it Wiz? Which one? On the anime it's With and on the manga I think it's Wiz. So which one should I call the pet? Should I pick one of them or both of them?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Daisuke’s Secret Revealed?

**creativitykafune:** Well here you go! AsI promise here's the next chapter! And finally a new slate of new grades of the second quarter!

* * *

**Break The Curse**

**Chapter 7**

**_Daisuke's Secret Revealed!_**

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_"I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Akito hollered._

_"But of course my name is, Dark, Dark, the Phantom Thief." Dark answered as Daisuke only shook his head in Dark's mind._

_They only did not know but, a man in a black coat with green hair gazed upon the scene._

_'Finally, Dark has showed himself...now to the next plan.' The man with green hair thought and vanished knowing the outcome of this rescue match._

_Hitomi P.O.V._

_"Finally, Dark has showed himself... right Mikagei?" Hitomi smiled as she gazed at her mirror again as she fiddled with her long blonde hair._

_"Yes, m'lady Hitomi." a voice was heard as the same man appeared in a black coat and green hair and then revealing his red blond eyes as he swept his long head length hair from his face._

_"Yes in deed..." Lady Hitomi said as she and Mikagei watched together into the sacred mirror that Lady Hitomi threw in the air causing it to grow bigger as the size of a Greek pillar so the both of them were able to see the horrifying scene_.

* * *

**_Sohma house_**

Everyone stared in shocked as well as Tohru who stared in disbelief of what's happening.

Akito loosened his grip to let Tohru breathe but not to let her go. This so called thief was ruining his murder of order. "A thief, eh?" Akito chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you… Akito or is it GOD?" dark feigned a smile as he bowed courteously.

"Yes indeed I am. Call me whatever you prefer." Akito smiled pretendedly.

"So, ASSWHOLE, would you please release the young, fine lady of which you have captive?" asked Dark politely bold.

'Dark your going a little bit to far!' Daisuke said in Dark's mind, but Dark did not pay attention.

Tohru began to flustered at Dark's kind words while everyone watched the conversation.

"Hmm… thanks for the name but… no… I am giving this wench a good breathless death." Akito smiled as he gripped harder on Tohru's neck making her scream lifelessly.

"Too bad… I'll STEAL HER MYSELF!" As Dark ran to Akito to attempt an attack but was not able to. But Kureno stood up and blocked Akito as a shield.

"Do not hurt our head family…" Kureno stared down Dark.

'See… what did I tell you?' Daisuke sighed in Dark's mind.

"Hmph, never interupt me with my order!" shouted Akito as he pointed at Dark as Kureno began his attack.

"Interesting, I've been waiting for a fight!" Dark shouted as he dodged all of Kureno's attacks.

Kureno fell below and tried to low kick Dark but Dark only jumped and stood on his head. Kureno then grunted and grabbed Darks legs but as Dark whistled for With, With changed into a pair of wings and dashed to Dark's back.

"Now why don't we take this outside shall we? We don't want to hurt Shigure's house, am I right Shigure-san?" asked Dark as Shigure only nodded in tears.

"What?" asked Kureno as Dark flew to the open doors to the back as Kureno kept hold onto Dark's legs. As Dark reached outside Kureno landed on the floor as everyone inside the house watched while Akito as well watched and loosened his grip on Tohru but not to let her escape. Dark shook his head as he pointed his finger at him to let Kureno know that he can make his move first. Kureno then dashed forward as Dark dodged his attacks. As Kureno growled at his lack of sight, Kureno then started to chase after Dark and kicked him in the back. Dark spun forward but gained balanced as he flew in the air and stopped a few feet and took out his feather. As he did, he chanted some words and suddenly Kureno then started to float in the air and was dropped on the ground once again and fainted.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Dark smirked as he went back into the house.

'Now we have to save Miss Honda!' screamed Daisuke in Dark's mind.

"WHAT THE HELL, KURENO!" Akito shouted as he started to choke Tohru more so he can get it on with.

"So, are you just going to sit there? Or will you help me save Miss Honda? Either way, I'll steal her from you and him since you guys don't care at all!" Dark shouted as his wings closed.

"We can't…" Yuki said slowly as Kyo started to get frustrated.

"Ah, I see, so you don't care about this girl?" asked Dark as Tohru was near to death.

"Well we do… I… never mind…" Yuki looked down as Kyo fidgeted.

"Then what do you say if we kick some ass shall we?" asked Dark, Yuki then looked up and also Kyo while Shigure can only smirk and watch.

"Well?" asked Dark as well Daisuke.

The two boys stood up and looked up into Dark's face and replied.

"Stand back, we'll handle this! This is only for Tohru's sake." Yuki suddenly became brave.

"YEAH THIEF BOY! GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR BUSSINESS!" shouted Kyo as they charged at Akito.

"Ah, that's too bad, I am in your business." Dark chuckled as he took out his feather and chanted a spell as a whisper.

"AKITO!" shouted Yuki and Kyo as Akito turned his head to the two boys but was too late because Akito was kicked to the couch as Tohru fell to the ground. Yuki and Kyo started to glow their color.

"WHAT THE HELL! YUKI! DAMN KYO!" shouted Akito as Kyo and Yuki took turns as they jabbed their anger at him as blood spurted out of his mouth.

Dark then stopped chanting and went up to the boys and stopped their punches.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Kyo as well as Yuki only stopped in dismay.

"I say it isn't quite for you GOD to fight against himself? It isn't quite fair, so let him have some rest and maybe let a doctor check on him and then once he's ready, he'll fight you with somebody on his side, fair and square, right Akito?" asked Dark as he gave a hand to him.

Akito stared at the hand but feigned a smile as he grabbed the hand and pulled Dark to the couch while Akito smirked. "Yes, I will come back and let she and you die, but not yet. The time is not right. I'll let you and that wench to live for a while as for saving me the time to come over and I am also letting you live here under this roof until the time being. Got that Phantom thief?" asked Akito.

"Yeah, whatever, so get the hell out of here already!" shouted Dark as Akito called upon Kureno as he immediately woke up and led Akito to the car following Shigure.

"I'll be right back, I must dicuss things at Akito's place!" Shigure happily shouted as he rushed behind Kureno.

Dark, Kyo, and Yuki began to run to Tohru who's eyes had looked like glass.

"Oh shit, Tohru!" Kyo shouted as Yuki and Kyo sat beside Tohru.

'Dark, do something about it!' shouted Daisuke, 'She's going to die!'

"Stand back!" shouted Dark as the two boys did so slowly and watched as Dark pulled out his feather from his back pocket.

"Oh holy feather, I Dark command thee, give me the power to heal, to heal the ones who are injured, Oh holy feather, answer my plea." Dark recited calmy and swiftly as Tohru began to glow white. Tohru eyes started to shut for a moment but suddenly she gasped up from the floor and suddenly fell down again as she squinted her eyes.

"What, what happened?" asked Tohru.

"Well you see…" Yuki trailed.

"You were being chocked by Akito but somehow all three of us saved you." Kyo said frustratingly.

"Three of you?" asked Tohru then suddenly she shot her eyes at Dark as Dark only smiled.

"You were a brave girl." Dark chuckled.

"WAIT WHERE'S NIWA-SAN!" shouted Tohru as she looked around hastily. Everyone then stared at Dark and Dark started to sweat drop.

'I think we should tell them. Since they told us their secret. So why don't we?' Daisuke asked as Dark nodded his head.

"Well I'll let you take over!" Dark shouted with a laugh as With changed back into a rabbit and Dark suddenly changed into the boy with red hair and eyes.

"DARK THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" shouted Daisuke as everyone stared blankly at him.

"What's not funny?" the three people asked Daisuke. Daisuke then started to tell his story.

_"Well… er…. It all started…."

* * *

_

**creativitykafune: **Sorry it became a cliffy I have to go soon! Also I hope I'll be updating soon because I have a swollen/sprained hand and I won't be able to type as much! So I'm sorry! So your going to have to wait a few days for the next update and I'm sorry I did not proof read and poot the voting campaign and my last reveiws! **_Well I hope you review me!_pray for that my hand may get better!**


	8. Fitting in, in One Night

**creativitykafune:** Hey! My hand feels so much better! I guess it took a week to heal after all! Well here's the next chapie! I didn't get a chance to proof read again so please forgive me! And oh yeah, as I typed this story I keep forgetting to add in With so I did without even reading it. So please tell me if the story was okay as I placed in With! So I am very sorry! I also added other things in to! This took me the whole morning to write! So please forgive me for not proof reading! Enjoy!

**

* * *

I think I should lay off the campaign since it's getting annoying but you can still vote from the other chapters and see if I will make the couples be together! I thank you all for all the reviews you gave me! AN ANGEL TALE is still on hold okay? If any of you have any ideas (if you read it) please help me!

* * *

**

**Break the Curse**

**Chapter 8**

**_Fitting in, in One Night_

* * *

**

**_Flash-Back_**

_'I think we should tell them. Since they told us their secret. So why don't we?' Daisuke asked as Dark nodded his head._

_"Well I'll let you take over!" Dark shouted with a laugh as With changed back into a rabbit and Dark suddenly changed into the boy with red hair and eyes._

_"DARK THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" shouted Daisuke as everyone stared blankly at him._

_"What's not funny?" the three people asked Daisuke. Daisuke then started to tell his story._

_"Well… er…. It all started…."_

* * *

**_Sohma House_**

"It all starts when I became fourteen on my fourteenth birthday. It's-- some kind of condition for that has plagued the men in my family for three hundred years. That plague was to become the Phantom Thief as you already appeared to have seen my alter ego. It's like your curse, the Zodiac curse right? But I have another personality within me as you guys transform into an animal. I change when I see this certain someone most of the time and change back when I see this other certain someone. But if not I use this ring. A ring that my father gave me as a present." Daisuke showed the ring that hanged on his neck to the three and they nodded in amazement. He then continued to explain. "I use this ring so that I can transform when I want to or Dark, the other me can command our will at times to transform to myself or himself.

"Also I have know clue where to go now. You see Dark says that we could be in another dimension and we have no plans now what to do. Oh, yah almost forgot that With my pet can change into wings for me and well he's really old. Even though he may not look it, With is three hundred years old and he loves to eat strawberries the best. So that's probably it." Daisuke sighed as he stared at Yuki, Kyo and Tohru who swallowed all the bits of information.

'Well now I think you said too much except you didn't conclude that you steal things as well?' Dark asked in Daisuke's mind.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you happened to be from another dimension and you change into another personality that is a thief. Also your rabbit Wiz is very old? Am I correct?" asked Yuki as With jumped on Kyo's head making Kyo pissed as With jumped on his head and shoulders.

"Arrgh! Stupid little animal, stop jumping on me!" shouted Kyo as With only smiled as he flew to Tohru as Tohru tickled his stomach and played with With's ears.

"I'll give you a bowl of strawberry if you be my friend!" Tohru mentioned as With's eyes turned to stars as he hugged Tohru's hand for appretication and started to point at Daisuke to.

"Okay, I'll give you and Daisuke a bowl since you wan t him eat some as well, right?" Tohru asked Daisuke as he nodded his head. While Yuki and Daisuke sweat dropped as they were lost in thoughts.

"So where was I? Oh yes, you are correct Sohama-san." Daisuke replied.

"So what do you steal thief boy?" asked Kyo grumpily he got back to the conversation.

"Ah-well-I steal things that are relics that connects to my family and such or either my mother and grandfather would tell me what to steal that is important and it mustn't get into someone's hand because it's dangerous." So yeah.

'Haha, you don't even leave a saying about sending notes to the police and getting a famous riot going around our stealing area!' Dark laughed.

"Can you also keep this a secret between us! I'm not allowed to tell anyone so please…" Daisuke forgot to mention.

"Sure… we won't tell anyone right Kyo, Yuki? We are used to secrets. Mother always say that if someone trust you with a secret, you must never tell!" Tohru smiled as she was about to say something, "So----" Tohru then looked shocked.

"What is it Tohru?" asked Yuki and Kyo.

"I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" Tohru then ran back to the kitchen as With followed behind.

"Oh my, not again." Yuki sighed.

"Not again what?" asked Daisuke as well as Dark.

"Oh, Tohru is a forgetful person but at times she'll remember things time to time." Yuki replied.

"Oh. So why is Tohru here? Why did that Akito keep nagging on that she's an orphan? How did she meet you guys?" Daisuke asked as Kyo and Yuki's eyes downcasted to the ground.

"Her mother died in a car accident." Yuki replied.

"She then started to live in a tent in our forest and stumbled down to Shigure's house." Kyo said seriously.

"Akito let her stay here because of Shigure's reasoning." Yuki answered.

"And what of her uncles, aunts and grandfathers? Didn't they let her stay at there houses?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes." the two replied.

"Her uncle and his family treated her badly except their grandfather who was really old." Kyo answered.

"So we let her stay here in this house. At first she was our guest for mean time until her grandfathers house was done fixing." Yuki answered.

"But now she stays here with us, permanently and she's even got a job." Kyo said.

"Tohru even cooks and cleans for us as she pays off her job money on us and for her school."

"Wow, so why does she keep smiling?" asked Daisuke but he was stopped because Tohru came in with food (also she brought two bowls of strawberries for Daisuke and With while With followed behind )and with a smile on her face. 'Why is she smiling when she just faced death?' asked Daisuke himself while Dark only did an 'I don't know' face.

"Foods ready. Yuki, would you help me setting the table and Kyo would you help me on getting the drinks please?" asked Tohru as the two boys got up already.

"Daisuke, you can just watch TV if you like." Tohru smiled at Daisuke making him fluster a lot as she left to the kitchen.

"With, you eat too much- hey that was my strawberry bowl!" Daisuke scolded With as With ate two bowls of strawberries in one gulp and fell asleep as he flew to Daisuke while Daisuke placed him on the couch. "You should be a pig instead of being a rabbit." Daisuke said.

'Miss Honda resembles Risa and Riku a lot except her coloring is lighter.' Dark chuckled as he changed the subject.

"Yeah…" Dark imaged the twins with Tohru. 'They do sort of look alike.

As everyone returned to the table around 5:oo pm, they ate till 7:oo am because they were talking a lot about school and such.

When it was time for them to get ready for bed Yuki and Tohru brought a pillow and blanket for Daisuke to sleep in the living room for now and brought him a traditional robe for now as pajamas.

"Thank you very much." Daisuke scratched his head as he took the robe from Tohru as Yuki bid his good nights to Tohru and Daisuke and headed for bed. Tohru as well went to the kitchen to clean the remaining mess as Daisuke got changed from the bathroom and headed back to the living room.

Daisuke was at his own thoughts as he sat at the couch while Tohru came from the kitchen and from her room and into her simple pajamas.

"Ah--Niwa-san…" asked Tohru.

"What is it?" asked Daisuke as he pet With and placed him the pillow.

"Well…um… as I was about to say earlier was that… Thank you… for not telling on us from Akito and for saving me…" smiled Tohru.

"Your welcome, but the saving, you should say that to Dark. He's the one who saved you." smiled Daisuke.

"Oh no, I think it was both of you who saved me. Both of you as one." smiled Tohru as Daisuke did not get what she meant.

"I may sound weird don't I?" asked Tohru as she smiled.

'This girl is so kind!' Dark smiled.

"NO, your not weird it's just that you look very generous." smiled Daisuke.

"Eh? Me generous? No one has never told me that I was generous!" smiled Tohru as she clapped her hands on her cheeks.

'I think she's being modest.' smiled Dark.

"Um… Miss Honda? Why do you smile a lot?" asked Daisuke as he changed the subject.

"Um… well… you see I like to make people smile." Tohru said.

"Eh?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, ever since my Mother died. She taught me every lesson of life. I've listened and did what she asked me to do." Tohru then walked to the open door in the living room and sat down outside as Daisuke just watched as he walked to the sliding door and stood next to it.

"Ever since mother died, and ever since I stumbled here. I've seen so many sad scenes." Tohru sighed as she kept going. "I didn't want anyone to be sad, so I kept smiling to--to cheer them up. I just don't want anyone sad, especially to the ones I love and those who took care of me. I like to tell them what my mother has spoken to me ever since when I was young. It had helped me a lot through life, so maybe, I would help them cheer up." Tohru then smiled as she turned her head to Daisuke. "So that's why."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I asked." Daisuke looked down.

'Wow, a moving story…' Dark sighed.

"Well, I guess it's getting late. See you in the morning. Night Niwa-san, Dark-san and With." Tohru said as she ran to her room after she had pet With.

"Sigh Well I should hit the bed to." Daisuke then headed to the couch and hugged With.

'Nigh Dai.' Dark replied.

"Yeah, Night. Night, With." Daisuke then fell asleep in his blankets. 'I guess I'm already fitting in, in one night in this house...' he thought before had fallen asleep.

**_

* * *

Meanwhile… at Akito's place…. _**

"That damned kid…" Akito said.

"So, Akito-what must we do now?" asked Shigure.

"I have a plan but it'll have to wait till that thief kid settles into this place. Good night Shigure, the kids should be expecting you. You'll worry them." Akito feigned a smile as he fell asleep in his bed.

"Yes, Akito." Shigure then walked back to his house in the forest.

'But what will he do?' thought Shigure.

**_

* * *

Lady Hitomi's place. _**

"Ah- now that the plan is settled. Shall we move on to the next plan?" asked Hitomi.

"Yes, but later." Mikagei replied.

"What is going to be our next plan though?" asked Hitomi.

"We are going to send out another person or maybe three from Daisuke's dimension and bring them to Tohru's dimension. It's just a thought. It's going to be a hard obstacle for Daisuke boy. I know you like to see that, right m'lady." Mikagei smirked.

"Of course, and maybe these three or less chosen ones to be sent to Tohru's dimension can be an aid as well; but we'll wait for the mean time as we plan that plan and watch Daisuke." Hitomi replied. "I'll return to my chamber and sleep as for you Mikagei, keep an eye on Daisuke and Tohru." she smiled and disappeared.

"Right, m'lady." Mikagei then disappeared from the room as the huge mirror changed back to it's normal size and was placed on Hitomi's spot where she sat.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Well did you enjoy? Hope you did! What'll happen next in the next chapter? Oi, who'll be sent to the Fruits Basket Dimension? To be an obstacle or an aid? Is it the holy twins, Riku and Risa, Krad even? Or maybe all three? Please review! And also please if you can, help me on **AN ANGEL TALE!** It's a **Fruits Basket/Ceres the Celestial Legend/(etc. maybe)** fanfic! 

Don't forget to **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!_**


	9. The Boar, the Rabbit, and the Cow pt1

**creativitykafune:** **_I AM SO SORRY!_** I havn't updated so long! I was grounded for awhile and I had to catch up with my studies! So when I get a chance, I will update once a week from now on if I can!** Please don't say you gave up on me!** _I'm still writing for all my readers! I'm so sorry! I'm acting like Ritsu now!_

* * *

Plus, many things has been going on lately with me. My mom's aunt has died and we had went to the funeral with my mother's side of the family. Even today, there's going to be a wedding for my cousin, Ate May. But I'm not sure what's going to happen now. 

**R.I.P. Ate Ayoung (I think that's how we spell her nick-name...) a.k.a. Annie Lapid...**

**and congrats cuz!****

* * *

**

**Break the Curse**

**Chapter 9**

**_The Boar, Rabbit, and the Cow pt.1

* * *

_**

**Flash Back: **

_Lady Hitomi's place. _

_"Ah- now that the plan is settled. Shall we move on to the next plan?" asked Hitomi._

_"Yes, but later." Mikagei replied._

_"What is going to be our next plan though?" asked Hitomi._

_"We are going to send out another person or maybe three from Daisuke's dimension and bring them to Tohru's dimension. It's just a thought. It's going to be a hard obstacle for Daisuke boy. I know you like to see that, right m'lady." Mikagei smirked._

_"Of course, and maybe these three or less chosen ones to be sent to Tohru's dimension can be an aid as well; but we'll wait for the mean time as we plan that plan and watch Daisuke." Hitomi replied. "I'll return to my chamber and sleep as for you Mikagei, keep an eye on Daisuke and Tohru." she smiled and disappeared._

_"Right, m'lady." Mikagei then disappeared from the room as the huge mirror changed back to it's normal size and was placed on Hitomi's spot where she sat._

_

* * *

_

**_Fruits Basket World..._**

**_Daisuke has been going to school for a couple of months now and it is now winter break from school to the three. Daisuke signed up for one club and that is the art club. Daisuke still hasn't gotten that well with the Sohmas ever since his secret was revealed about Daisuke turning into Dark and that Akito incident. Even Daisuke was overwhelmed by the dark curse with the Sohmas as well about changing into the Zodiac animals plus the cat. But still, each day they still get along as friends. Well, for Tohru, she thinks Daisuke is part of the family as well with the Sohmas._**

_**Daisuke now has gotten himself a job, he became an artist for a store so that, when his master pieces are being sold, Daisuke receives plenty of yen to repay Shigure and fix all damages into the house that whenever the house gets destroyed, such as the door or the table breaks.**_

_**Daisuke still hasn't as well met any other members of the Zodiac either, until today.**_

"I'll be going out for supplies!" shouted Daisuke.

"Yeah sure, just don't get in trouble." said Shigure as he walked from the kitchen and into his office.

"Okay. Where's Miss Honda, Yuki and Kyo?" yelled Daisuke as he placed on his shoes.

"Kyo is in his room and Tohru and Yuki are on a date!" smiled Shigure.

"What? You are so lying Shigure-san. You're a poor liar." smiled Daisuke.

"Oh, why you say that. Ah, I know. They went grocery shopping together, not on a D-A-T-E." Shigure chuckled slightly as he peeked from his office and returned inside.

"Okay… bye now!" shouted Daisuke as he left with his school coat and scarf on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke was going out for supplies because he had ran out of paint and also need a blank paint board and a sketch book.

Daisuke took out his wallet and then a photo fell out. As Daisuke picked up the photo, he smiled. The photo was of his Mom, Grandpa, Dad, Risa and Rikku at his house eating a strawberry birthday cake. The picture was taken a year ago.

'You still have that Dai?' asked Dark from his mind.

"Yeah, I really miss them." Daisuke feigned a smile as he reached to the art store and picked up his supplies as he reached the cashier.

'She looks like an average, but cute in a way.' Dark muttered as always about women.

"That'll be 4000 yen please." smiled the cashier lady. (sorry, I need to learn about how much yen money will be. I only know U.S. Dollars.)

"Yeah sure!" smiled Daisuke as he gave the money to her from his wallet.

"Sir do you need help with your items?" asked the lady.

"Oh, oh no, I can take it." Daisuke said as he carried his supplies outside as he kicked the door open.

"Okay, thank you for coming!" shouted the lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke carried his blank paint board on the bottom as his paints were on top of the blank board that he wasn't able to see right in front of him well.

'Turn left, turn right, keep going straight.' Dark answered in Daisuke's head telling him the directions where the House was.

'You sure you can keep holding the stuff like that? Don't you need help? I can transform you…' Dark trailed as Daisuke shouted No so loud that people around Daisuke stared at him strangely.

'You know, you can keep your voice down.' Dark laughed.

"Whatever." Daisuke said as Dark continued to tell him directions where to go.

As they reached the forest, Dark instantly shouted , "STOP DAISUKE!" as Daisuke stopped quickly that his items were about to fall.

"What is it now Dark?" asked Daisuke.

'A girl is right in front of us. She's wearing a stuff animal back-pack?' questioned Dark.

"Eh, who's there?" asked the girl as she turned around to find Daisuke holding his supplies.

"Um, hi." smiled Daisuke as he moves his head away from his supplies.

"Hello, to you?" said the girl as she kept her hands covering her innocent face.

'Whoa, she cute!' Dark shouted.

"Hmm… may I ask you why you're here?" asked Daisuke.

'Smooth Dai, really smooth.' Dark sighed as Daisuke ignored him.

"Um, I'm going to the Sohma residence, why do you ask? Your nothing of familiar to the Sohmas are you?" asked the girl.

"Why, I am familiar to Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru. Oh yeah, I did not catch your name. The names Daisuke Niwa." smiled Daisuke has he supported more on his left hand to carry his supplies as he reached with his right hand to the girl. "What's your name?"

"You know my Kyo! My, then let me help you with your supplies! My names Kagura, Sohma Kagura, I'm related to Kyo, Yuki and Shigure." smiled the girl as she took the heavy paint jars from Daisuke's arms so Daisuke can carry his sketch board and blank paint board.

'Hmm… why did she say "You know my Kyo"…' wondered Dark as well with Daisuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two reached the house, Daisuke opened the door and let Kagura in first and dropping the paint jar carefully outside before entering as well with Daisuke's board and sketch pad.

" I'm home and we have a guest!" shouted Daisuke.

"Well, who is it Daisuke-kun?" asked Shigure as he saw Kagura at the door.

"Ah, sorry for the intrusion! Is Kyo home?" asked Kagura then suddenly Kyo walks in front of the crowd hearing the noise, but then he paused as he saw Kagura.

"**Oh shit! _She's here!_"** shouted Kyo as he started to run off.

**"Kyooooo! Myyyyyyyy Loooooooooooooooooooooove!"** shouted Kagura as she started running after him until it turned out that Kagura went charging ragingly after Kyo.

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"** shouted Kyo as the group followed them into the living room as Kyo ran outside followed by Kagura.

"But Kyo! You said you were going to _**marry**_ me! So that's why I'm here!" shouted Kagura.

'Marry?' wondered Daisuke.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE **_THREATNING_** ME!" shouted Kyo.

'Threaten? I guess I was wrong about this girl, she's cute, but inside, she is a _M-O-N-S-T-E-R_! No wonder Kyo can't stand here.' thought Dark.

_"THAT IS WHAT I GET FROM YOU MY DARLING! ARGH! IS THIS WHAT I GET JUST FOR VISITING YOU!"_ shouted Kagura as she entered the backyard.

"YES!" shouted Kyo, but before you know it, Kagura was swinging him in circles, holding onto his leg.

Daisuke sweat dropped as well Dark in his head and all.

"Don't worry Daisuke, they're always like this so you can considered this normal." Shigure scratched his head as he sat at the table and read his newspaper. "Kagura, Kyo! Please don't destroy the house okay!" Shigure also added.

_"Kyu! Kyu-kyu-kyu-kyu!"_ With flew towards Daisuke as he caught the little rabbit and started to rub only one ear of his.

"Hey with." smiled Daisuke.

'That's With for you!' smiled Dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WE'RE HOME!" shouted Tohru and Yuki shouted from the door.

"Hey…?" Daisuke smiled but paused as he reached the front door as he saw two people standing at the door. One looked about his age and had white hair wearing accessories as the other looked half his sized and had blonde hair.

"Niwa-san, meet Hatsuharu, also known as Haru or White Haru or even Black Haru!" smiled Tohru as she pointed at the tall man.

"Yo." answers Haru.

"H-hi…" Daisuke feigned a smile.

'Black Haru?' wondered Dark.

"And Momiji, who speaks German!" smiled Tohru again as she pointed at Momiji.

"Hallo! Nice to meet 'cha!" smiles Momiji as they hears Kagura and Kyo screaming.

"So Kagura here?" asked White Haru.

"Yeah." Daisuke answers as all of them enter the dining table.

* * *

**Hitomi's Throne**

"Mikage!" shouted the lady.

"Yes m'lady?" appeared Mikage from his shadows.

"Is the peperations ready?" asked Hitomi.

"Yes, we'll just have to wait till Daisuke meets up with a couple of the people of the Zodiac." smirked Mikage as Hitomi released her ancient mirror once again and turned it into a wall sized mirror, showing Daisuke and everyone else.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** I'm so sorry again! Please don't say you've given up on me! I shall continue my stories as long as I can! Fanfiction promise! Just don't say you gave up on me! Well anyways, I'm sorry the chapter was a bit short, _**I'm not suppose to be on this late right now and it's 1:34 am...**_So what'll happen now? Now that Daisuke will discover three other zodiacs pretty soon! Find out in the next chapter of **Break the Curse**! **

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Reveiw! **

_Review please!_ I have not received any **_reviews_** lately! _Please review!_


	10. IMPORTANT TO READ!

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
